Independent screwed wellheads are well known in the art. The American Petroleum Institute (API) classifies a wellhead as an “independent screwed wellhead” if it possesses the features set out in API Specification 6A as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,194 (Smith) entitled Independent Screwed Wellhead with High Pressure Capability and Method.
The independent screwed wellhead has independently secured heads for each tubular string supported in the well bore. The pressure within the casing is controlled by a blowout preventer (BOP) typically secured atop the wellhead. The head is said to be “independently” secured to a respective tubular string because it is not directly flanged or similarly affixed to the casing head. Independent screwed wellheads are widely used for production from low-pressure productions zones because they are economical to construct and maintain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,914 (Duhn) entitled Drilling Quick Connectors discloses quick-connector fittings for rapid connection and disconnection of a drilling flange for an independent screwed wellhead. This patent is illustrative of the state of the art in drilling flanges for such wellheads.
Prior art drilling flanges for independent screwed wellheads suffer from one significant drawback. Because they are designed to contain well pressure using only elastomeric O-ring seals, they are vulnerable to fire and other environmental hazards that can cause the O-ring to malfunction. During drilling operations, sparks from the drill have been known to ignite hydrocarbons in the well, causing fires that can damage the elastomeric O-rings that provide the fluid seal between the drilling flange and the wellhead. If those O-ring seals are substantially damaged, the fluid seal is lost and oil or gas may leak from the interface between the wellhead and the drilling flange. Such leaks are undesirable and potentially dangerous.
There therefore exists a need for a drilling flange for use in an independent screwed wellhead that provides a metal-to-metal seal to ensure that a fluid seal is maintained between the wellhead and the drilling flange, even in the event of a fire on the wellhead.